nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Aberrational
Aberrational is a brief Zombies based First-Person Survival Horror campaign released in mid-2013 for Xbox 360 and followed up by a PlayStation 3 and PC release a month later, which follows the adventure of Jack Parkinson in his attempts to escape a European Group 935 facility following an outbreak that had occurred two days before the events of the game. It was written by Shaun Murphy mostly in late Spring 2013. Plot Intro Gunfire, smashing and hammering thunder in Jack Parkinson's mind as he awakes, finding himself in a dimmly lit boxed room dressed in a patient ensemble. He notices the glass wall before him has been partially smashed and, hesitantly, pushes himself through the gap. With only small puddles of blood and a disturbing silence, Jack passes by five other chambers like his own, all smashed too. Finding an exit, he leaves, finding the roads around him barren bar the odd shell casing or splatter of blood. He stumbles upon a dead body (presumably a scientist) and, not being partial to not-so-covering gown he has on, and takes the body's clothing bar the lab coat and tie. As he walks down the path, Jack hears a scream from nearby and rushes into a building towards the source to discover a man pinning a female scientist to the ground and slashing her throat. Relying on primal instinct, Jack skulks back out of the building to around the doorframe, squatting and reaching for a small rock. Just as the man comes out of the building, Jack tackles him to the ground. The Man manages to face Jack whilst he's readying his rock, revealing himself to be a Zombie. Panicking, Jack smashes the Zombie's head with the rock and crawls backwards into the building. A soft voice echoes in the room, it's source revealed to be a small radio earpiece with a mic to fit around the mouth. Upon asking who the voice is, the voice reveals itself to be a woman named Diane who says that Jack and herself are trapped in a Group 935 facility which has now been ravaged by the undead for the most part. She offers her assistance in exchange for Jack helping her, to which Jack agrees. He leaves the building again, checking his sorroundings cautiously. Part 1 To Be Written. Gameplay The Gameplay is largely unchanged from the standard Call of Duty controls, with the exception of the re-introduction of med-kits which have not been seen in the series since Call of Duty 2. The map is a pseudo-sandbox set in a Group 935 facility during five missions (excluding the prologue) meaning that actions should they effect the map in previous missions will later reappear in the game. Additionally, objective markers have been reduced from the amount typically found in Black Ops II's campaign, bearing more of a resemblance to that of World at War's level. Small descriptions of a weapon type are given when new weapon types have been picked up and can be accessed by holding Y/Triangle/scrolling Middle Mouse Button. Most notably Wonder Weapons are described as: "Functionally unique weapons with a large variety. Describes weapons which are not the same as other weapons besides damage, recoil, reload time and other such 'standard' stats". Should they appear in Aberrational, the Scavenger, Golden Spork, Blundergat and Remington New Model Army do not come under Wonder Weapon status, and they appear in Special, Melee, Assault Rifle and Secondary respectively. Cast *Jack Parkinson: The main protagonist who awakens within a holding cell to find himself late to the events that have devastated the facility. He is desperate to find out what's going on, and more importantly, how he can leave. *Diane Lewis: Supporting character, she constantly acts as Jack's guide through the facility, watching him through security cameras from the temporary haven of the Security Room. *William Becket: His role is unknown at this moment in time, appearing later on in the game. Trivia and Behind The Scenes *Aberrational takes inspiration from BioShock and it's sequel BioShock 2, FarCry, Remember Me and the traditional Zombies mode. *Aberrational is a mixture of the words Aberration (different) and rational (truthful, holds logic), possibly symbolising how sometimes it makes sense to do things out of the norm. Category:Ebon Shadowshot